Alex
Alex the Lion '''(born as '''Alakay) is a male lion who one of the main characters of the madagascar franchise, as well as in the hit comedy crossover series, The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends. he is an honorary member of the 20 animal friends group, is close friends with marty and is the boyfriend of Gia the Jaguar. he, along with some other members preforms circus acts at the Circus Zaragoza. Appearence Alex is a goldish-brown lion with blue eyes and has a birthmark shaped like the continent of Africa on the palm of his right (migi) paw. he, like most of the animal characters, usally dose not wear any clothes. Personality Alex has the personality to that of a typical celebrity, because he became the star of the zoo at a very young age. this is why, besides Marty being his #1 Best friend, another one of his most closest friends is Tom, because they share similar personalities, like being celebs, being actors, etc. Alex loves to lend a helping hand to those in need, especalliy his close friends or his girlfriend, Gia. however, Alex dose have moments he can take a bit too far, such as getting stuck up on himself on being famous or when he attacked some of the other animal characters in the first Madagascar film (i.e., biting Marty’s fanny butt). he likes to be all attractive when it comes to flirting around with Gia and goes out on freqent dates together (usally a double date between them and Tom and Angela). he loves spending time with others and always wants thigs to go how he planned them to. Trivia * Alex is one of the original members of the TCLOTTAFs animal group, meaning that he’s been with the group since the beginning of TCLOTTAFs. * Together, Alex and Gia make up “[[Alexia/Gilex|'Alexia/Gilex']]”. * Alex’s actual real name (by birth) is ”'Alakay'”. * Alex has a birthmark (as seen in the 2nd Madagascar) on the palm of his right paw which is shaped like the contident of Africa. he inherited this from his dad, as he too has an africa-shaped birthmark on his right paw. * Alex has his mom‘s blue eyes. * Alex and Marty have been childhood BFFs since they were very little. * besides his #1 BFF Marty, Alex has been good friends with Tom for a good while, because they both have similar personality traits (i.e., both grew up very shyly, but as they grew they became more famous and not so shy anymore and more of a celebrity). * Alex was the source of why Marty now has a bite mark on his fanny butt cheeks (due to him dreaming of eating steak) (which he uses to tell him apart from other zebras). * since he was just a baby, Alex owned (and still owns) a baby security blanket which his parents respectively named “[[Foofie|'Foofie']]”. * like most of the animal characters, Alex normally rarely wears any clothes. * Alex is an only child. * Alex has been famous since he was a cub. Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Adults Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Circus Zaragoza Category:Characters with jobs Category:Lion Family